logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angrybirds2fan92647
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to User:Angrybirds2fan92647! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! AxG (talk) 15:17, August 3, 2015 (UTC) You have to stop it. Did you know that you're competing against me in edit wars for pages related to Prevue? --Robertnvabeach (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC) The investigation has begun I also know that we are going to start the investigation to determine whether or not you're the sockpuppet account of Logofan8253. To start it, I was given one free clue: *'1:' You post images in thumbnail when you go to create a Procter & Gamble page We won't know who does it, but my investigation team will find out soon after I get all three clues. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 16:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm back on the move, and my first clue was that you post images in thumbnail when creating a page. I've found the second clue. That clue was: *'2:' You create a page and avoid adding a year and/or a logo However, I'm still on my quest to find the third and final clue to investigate who you really are. I don't know who that is going to be, but I'll work on it as soon as I can. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 18:07, August 9, 2015 (UTC) The investigation continues... When I started the investigation, I just found the first two clues. These clues were: *'1:' You post images in thumbnail when creating a page *'2:' You create a page and avoid adding a year and/or a logo Now, since I've found more, I've found the third and final clue. I'll reveal it to you. *'3:' You are more interested in creating duplicated/superseded images (a part in which I would refuse to play and a part where it will become 0 tolerance at the end) Now, I'll talk to an administrator, and I'll have them uncover who you really are. If they uncover who you are and it's blocked user Logofan8253, you'll be blocked infinitely for abusing his account, but if it is someone else, the block limit will be 3 months. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 23:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe I thought wrong. I found three clues, but maybe I might've found out the bonus clue. That clue was: *'4:' You pit against me in edit wars for pages related to Prevue Channel and TV Guide Channel Again, I'll talk to an administrator, and I'll have them uncover who you are. If you are Logofan8253 using this account, you will be blocked infinitely for abusing his account, and his one month block will extend to a permanent penalty, otherwise, 3 months if someone else. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 16:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) You should be banned. Permanently. Infinitely. Seriously. You really should, because I've found five clues, but you are still block-protective! Well, that ends as AxG issues a ban to all of your accounts (a.k.a. Tristan Sudario), because maybe I've uncovered who you are. You are Tristan Sudario! (oh, no!) --Robertnvabeach (talk) 00:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Target 10 Day Deal Forecast, why? In the main page, you files that aren't logos and the "/Other" page had no files at all. You need to stop it! Darkwing Brony (talk) 16:54, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Angrybirds2fan92647 I alerted AxG about the fake Memy and Froggy page. - NintendoFanisback20 Thank You For Helping Me Edit The Residence Inn by Marriott & Courtyard by Marriott Page Your welcome, But use the four tilttles for using a user talk. I'm the owner of TV Patrol Wiki! 22:17, January 28, 2016 (UTC)